A variety of different apparel have been introduced over the years. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,115,615 and 4,546,493 describe fabric and apparel, respectively, which is substantially transparent to ultraviolet light wavelengths. Consequently, a wearer of such a fabric or apparel is able to tan or burn through their clothes. Contrarily, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,118 issued to Lincoln, describes a sun-shielding ventilated shirt. Lincoln is directed at protecting one from the sun's harmful rays while providing cooling comfort through ventilation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,419 issued to Lewis, a garment formed by two attached panels is described. One of the panels is formed with two piles of flexible material. The outer of the piles is made of a transparent material and includes a pattern thereon. The inner of the piles is made of an opaque material and includes a pattern thereon. The two piles are positioned such that the two patterns overlap and move with respect to one another to create a moire visual effect.